Consequences
by FaithHopeCharity
Summary: Sometimes consequences can be something to look forward to.


Pairing(s): Faith/Wesley  
  
Feedback: Totally welcome. But be nice, please???  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now, if they were mine, d'you really think I'd be spending my time writing fan-fic?? Yeah, me neither.   
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just lemme know where so I can keep track.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~   
  
He'd been quick to say yes when she first asked him if she could leave some clothing at his   
  
place.   
  
"Only if it's not a problem for you. I just figure, since I'm over here everyday, it might be   
  
easier if I have some of my own shit here. Y'know, in case I'm maybe runnin' late and can't   
  
get to the hotel, I can just change here or somethin'.  
  
  
  
He nodded. "It's fine. Whenever you feel like bringing it ove-"  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, I'll uh, bring some with me tomorrow."  
  
  
  
She headed to the door and opened it, stepping out of the loft. She cast a glance back at him   
  
and nodded. "Bye, Wes."  
  
  
  
He smiled. "See ya, Faith."  
  
  
  
Then she shut the door and was gone."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He fell to the padded floor with her on top, straddling his waist.  
  
"And you're dust." She grinned, holding a stake just above his chest, right over his heart.  
  
  
  
He smiled. "I think we can skip the usual routine the next few weeks. You seem to be above   
  
and beyond what I've taught you."  
  
  
  
"Oh goodie." She said, feigning excitement. "I can't wait for something new."  
  
  
  
He frowned. "Faith."  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Seriously, I wouldn't mind getting into something   
  
different. This has been getting' kinda…"  
  
  
  
"Tedious?"  
  
  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Leave it to you to use the big words."  
  
  
  
" 'Tedious'? It's not that big a word."  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "Never mind."  
  
  
  
They were silent the next few moments, Wesley still laying there, Faith still on top of him.  
  
  
  
Without thinking, he went to sit up and found himself face to face with her, lips inches from   
  
hers. She held her breath a moment before blushing lightly and getting up.  
  
  
  
She held her hand out to him and helped him up.   
  
  
  
He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to the floor until she walked out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Faith got out of the shower and slipped into the back room to change her clothes.   
  
Grabbing a black tank top and a pair of cut off shorts, she quickly dried off and changed into   
  
them. She got as much water as she could out of her hair and finger combed it before slipping  
  
some of her stuff into a duffel bag and walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
And straight into a newly changed Wesley.  
  
"Ooh, sorry." She apologized, slinging the bag onto her shoulder.  
  
  
  
He shook his head. "No, it's-" he paused and looked at her, furrowing his brow slightly.   
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
  
  
She looked like she was shivering. And he found this very odd considering how warm it was   
  
both outside and in the loft.  
  
  
  
"No." she answered, then added without thinking. "Just a little nervous."  
  
  
  
"Nervous?" he asked. "Wh-"  
  
  
  
"Um, y'know what? Just forget I said that." She shook her head. "I didn-"  
  
  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
"Well, you had to mean something."  
  
  
  
They looked at each other and she sighed, looking away.  
  
  
  
"Faith," he said softly. "talk to me."  
  
  
  
But she didn't talk. Instead she moved forward and pulled his mouth down to hers, kissing   
  
him passionately.  
  
  
  
She expected to pull back. To push her away and ask her what the hell she was thinking. But  
  
she felt his lips move against hers, kissing her back.   
  
  
  
He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. His hand tangled  
  
in her damp hair and he suddenly pushed her into the wall.  
  
  
  
She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
  
  
His mouth slid over her jaw line and down to her neck. He gently bit her shoulder, causing   
  
her to gasp and grind herself against him as he blindly carried her into his own bedroom.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They breathed heavily as they gazed each other.  
  
  
  
He kissed her softly and brushed a strand of hair eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Fine. A little dazed, but fine."  
  
  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Is that what you were so nervous about?"  
  
  
  
She sighed and sat up, holding the sheet against her chest. "Not exactly."  
  
  
  
He narrowed his eyes and sat up, looking at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
She looked at him. "I'm always nervous around you, Wes."  
  
  
  
"You are?" he shook his head in confusion. "Why?"  
  
  
  
She chuckled. "It's the damnedest thing. No matter where we are… what we're doing, who   
  
we're with…" she sighed again. "I'm always nervous that I'll say or do something to make   
  
you not wanna be around me."  
  
  
  
"Hey." He whispered and slid his fingers under her chin, turning her face toward him. "Do   
  
you have any idea how long I've felt like this? How strongly I feel for you? You have no idea  
  
how many times I've dreamed of making love to you. Nothing you say or do could ever make  
  
me not want to be with you."  
  
  
  
Before she could make a sound, he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Weeks later, it was he asking her a question.  
  
  
  
"Well, most of your stuff is already here as it is. And you're doing all this running around   
  
between the hotel and here and you really don't need to. So what I'm saying is I th-"  
  
  
  
She smiled and stopped him by pressing her lips to his and kissing him softly. She slid onto   
  
his lap, one leg on either side of him and entwined her hands with his.  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to ask me to move in?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
  
  
He looked at her a moment before smiling and nodding slowly. "Yeah, I am."  
  
  
  
She'd been quick to say yes.  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
